It is known to provide a network of medical centers to provide personalized access to emergency and routine care twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. For example, The Executive Registry, offered by The University Hospitals of Columbia and Cornell, includes twenty-four hour access to medical care worldwide, global emergency transportation, hospital assistance services including coordination of routine and emergency in-patient admission, out-patient care, second opinion, and follow up care, pre-departure services such as medical consultations, travel inoculations, and compulsory immunizations, physician consultative services for members who are hospitalized in a non-Executive Registry facility, referral to specialists at network hospitals, and relocation health care planning for executives and their families who relocate abroad.
Although The Executive Registry offers some of the same services offered by the present invention, the present invention adds much more, and meets certain needs not contemplated by The Executive Registry.